


倾国之恋

by CangHan



Series: 我们的时代 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 口交, 浴室, 米耀 - Freeform, 耀米 - Freeform, 车震, 野外, 金钱组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 上帝说这世上要有神，于是阿尔弗雷德就降临到了人间。
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia)
Series: 我们的时代 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202600





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章含少量黑三角剧情，当面NTR，慎入。

会议室里流传着这样一个说法：上帝说这世上要有神，于是阿尔弗雷德就降临到了人间。  
这当然是个笑话，尤其是这位神在被上苍最初宠爱的中东犯下许多罪孽的时候，高尚的神性如同抽吸剥茧般被一点点遗忘，然而他毁天灭地的力量却依旧在每个生灵的面前威慑着，并证明着他无与伦比的地位。一怒而诸侯惧，安居则天下息，全世界都渴望着这位年轻的神明安安分分地呆在他的太平洋，然而他却调皮地将触角伸向了地球的每个角落。从德雷克海峡到勒拿河，由琉球群岛至卢森堡，神明无时无刻不在彰显他的圣迹。  
面对这样一个巨大的压力，王耀向来是能避则避。他并不是因为惧怕，他可能脆弱，却从未是懦夫；也不是因为厌恶，上天作证他对于生命与力量的偏爱。但是他却疲惫于毫无止境的麻烦，就像一场场没有意义的会议一般，他总会在酣梦中追寻遗失的童话。  
可是如今那个喜爱制造世界难题的年轻的神却把他强行从安逸梦境中唤醒，他伏在他身上的脸在斑驳日光里闪闪发光。  
“醒醒，老狐狸。”阿尔弗雷德粗暴的拍着他的脸蛋，将春日里压得人睁不开眼的懒惰拍得不知去向。“人们都在找你。”  
东方人皱着眉头拉住了那双罪恶的手，他逃避地将脸埋在自己全新的驼色大衣里。“你真讨厌，阿尔弗雷德。”他像在说梦话一般小声嘟哝着，眼睑与睫毛遮住了所有扰人清梦的光，“我在倒时差……”  
果然，琼斯先生见不得他养精蓄锐，在看到王耀似乎重新陷入沉眠之后，他开始绞尽脑汁让对方不能好好睡觉。东方人感觉到自己身下的沙发回弹了一截，那个“超重”的小坏蛋似乎不打算用行为来麻烦他了，那么他一定想出了更恶毒的点子……吱啦一声，遮光窗帘被暴力地全部拉开，装睡的男人闭着眼都能感觉到整个世界光明了。  
“我们都跑出来了，”男孩的声音从沙发后面传来，他还留在窗边吧，王耀暗想着，也许是在看窗外新开的蔓长春花。“留下一群没有力量的人在讨论如何去抑制我们的力量，你见过这样荒唐的事情吗？”  
“每天我身边发生的事不见得比这个差。”东方人不得已睁开他的黑眼睛，秀气的眉毛在光洁的额头挤成了几道沟壑。他眷恋着大衣与沙发带来的温暖，即使春日室内温度相当的怡人。这是多么适合躺在床上、终日无所事事的季节啊，他想念自己窗外的梅花，他可以将一整天都消磨在旧书和点心上……可惜他却不得不来和一群最不解风情的人做不解风情的事，在鲜花似锦的时日里讨论如何杀人放火、劫财盗命。“你真的想和我讨论这个问题吗，阿尔弗雷德？关于一个我们都知道结局的事？”  
男孩的身影终于出现在了他的视野里，他背对着窗户站在他所依赖的沙发后面，灿烂的阳光在经过他金色的头发和银蓝的外套时布下令人嫉妒的垂怜。他看上去英俊极了，年轻又精力充沛，还拥有着超越时光的美丽。那双海洋般的蓝眼睛如钻石般灿烂，王耀仿佛看到了燃烧的城市，与充满焦油火焰和灰烬的天空。他在这世间可以目空一切地行走下去，从不畏惧精疲力竭和遍体鳞伤，然而唯独害怕的事就是深陷其中。  
“你又在想什么歪主意，王？”  
当男孩趴在沙发背上俯下身时，王耀抬起左手、用细腻的指尖蜻蜓点水般捧起他的侧脸，就像在触碰大都会里一件精致的艺术品。阿尔弗雷德看起来有些不明就里，但是他下意识地握住了对方从湖蓝色毛衣袖里露出的手腕。他俯身深深地注视着躺倒的男人，那样警惕又不苟言笑的模样让对方露出了个情不自禁的笑容。  
“当然是关于你，阿尔弗。”他因为心底的喜爱无意识地在沙发上翘起腿来，然后换了个更舒服点的姿势和那个最近有点喜怒无常的年轻人开始交涉。“过去这些小事从不劳您大驾，为何现在却会为它们烦恼？”  
如果在过去，阿尔弗雷德一定会骄傲地一笑付之；然而他现在的反应可怕极了，几乎令他顿时怀疑自己说过什么过分的话语：他扔开东方人放在他腮边温柔碾磨的手，深邃的眉眼间凝结着地狱的寒冰。王耀不动声色地将惊愕收回心底，他用肘关节将上身支了起来，黑发男人安静地等待着对方接下来的反应。  
“谢谢你并不真诚的关心——当然，比起你来说我很好……但我猜你现在一定很自信，对于我身陷多重麻烦之事。”  
阿尔弗雷德远离了他的身边，只留下一直睁大了眼睛、不可思议地注视着他的王耀，男孩没有回头地大步冲向门口。于此同时，东方人终于决定从沙发上坐起来了，他一边穿鞋一边为自己解释道：“你知道的，我不是那个意思。”  
在看到对方的手附上门把手的时候，他连忙追了上去并成功阻止对方开门的行为。金发的男孩不耐烦地想要夺门而出，他本想一把将东方人从自己的道路上扫开，却被那双棕色的眼睛盯地停下了动作。黑色的长发因为刚才慌忙的行为而显得比平时蓬松而凌乱，这和它们平日里显示虚假柔顺似乎背道而驰，而它们的主人也因此比以往更为人类化：他温驯的五官微微拧在一起，似乎在被体内的痛苦不断冲撞着精细脆弱的躯壳；而比一般东亚洲人要浅些的虹膜闪动着忧愁与请求，这细微的表达几乎令阿尔弗雷德同样痛苦。  
“别这样看着我！”男孩暴躁地用双手钳住了对方的肩膀，他借着身高上不到十厘米的差距成功俯视着这个虚伪的老家伙。他们的脸十分接近了，近到只用一眨眼的功夫阿尔弗雷德就能咬掉对方的眼球。“我能看透你，老家伙，别假装真的在乎我的样子。你越是楚楚可怜，越是不怀好意……别忘掉前几天你在我面前的真实表现！你想掐死我呢——就因为我碰了你的宠物。”  
王耀简直无法相信对方的厚颜无耻，他已经选择性遗忘了那晚上的荒唐事，然而事件的主角却强迫他回忆起所有的混乱和耻辱。男人只能将头侧到一边，他的胸中愤怒和仇恨的火焰逐渐交织，这不平等的痛苦令他的眼睛发红发涨。  
就在他回避这个话题的时候阿尔弗雷德如同磕了药一般开始继续数落他的罪行：他硬生生将东方人小巧的下巴掰了回来，强迫两双眼睛危险地对视着。  
“你总是装作和善的嘴脸，背后却是另一副模样。”他冰冷地诘问着面前的男人，眼神就像刀子一样一次次剖开对方的灵魂。“你偷走了我的权力和玩具，还想毁掉我的名声和地位，最后只想借着花言巧语就来哄骗和蒙蔽。我向上帝发誓，绝不会让你这个东方的魔鬼如意。”  
“你不知道你在说什么，阿尔弗雷德。”他冷冷地回敬了对方一句话，然后扯掉了那只几乎把他的下巴骨捏碎的手，他将对方推开了一些，忽视了那张脸上陡增的阴冷。“我可以理解你得了选举综合征，但这也太过分了。”  
男孩夸张地笑了一声，这种古怪的回应让王耀再次心生困苦。  
“哈！”他将金色的头颅倚在黑色的门板上，蜜色的脸颊上浮上不正常的涨红。东方人这才注意到他胸膛起伏地很厉害，似乎血液里情绪变化地太过剧烈。他的蓝眼睛不是凝结着寒冰，就是像火焰在熊熊燃烧，这两种状态的迅速交替让人脊背生寒，然而王耀却还是情不自禁地伸手去触碰对方收到口袋里的右手。  
但是阿尔弗雷德的反应比他更为激烈。他将对方拽到了自己的跟前，两具肉体几乎紧贴在了一起，无法再被人分离。  
“在把你，和你身后那些臭虫送入地狱之前，一切都不为过。”他亲昵地把王耀塞进自己怀里，如同情人间低语般在他耳边诉说道，“别每天都和我玩没有意义的游戏，王，还有很多人每天都眼巴巴地等着我见呢。”他突然又放开了怀里的东方人，像是在对待陌生人一般冷漠而疏离地拉开了两人的距离。“离开我吧，小美人，去和你的垃圾朋友们狂欢一场，直到我切开你的喉咙、放干所有的血。”  
他绅士地为王耀拉开了这间办公室的大门，然而黑发男人却依旧沉默地、用我见犹怜的眼神盯着他，以至于没有发现门外站立的熟人。  
伊万盯着房间里的古怪情景，紫眼睛先后扫过现今在这世界上与他仇怨最深的两个人。他是不愿意来寻找阿尔弗雷德的，可是他却身负不得不完成的任务。最终，北极熊把注意力放到了对方身上。  
男孩是不会错过这个机会的，他突然幸灾乐祸地将自己的仇敌拉了过来。“看来你的朋友又得减员了。”他夸张地抱住伊万漂亮的淡金色脑袋，然后狠狠地吻了上去。斯拉夫人一时不察被他撬开了唇齿。  
王耀歪头避开了眼前的情景，他在两个人唇齿交流的时候匆匆跑开。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方狼狈离去的身影，即使他行走的姿态并没有什么改变，但他还是能探知到那轻缓的步伐下所散发的不快。  
在被那只笨熊推开的时候，他才恍然回忆起自己身边还有一个人。  
“那又不是我的错，万尼亚。”他轻慢而玩味地叫着对方的昵称，然后大笑着转圈进入了室内，丝毫不在乎对方眼睛里想要撕碎他的凶光。“你来找我就得先想好了……糟糕，我忘记和他说再见了。再见，王先生。”自言自语后他又开始古怪的欢笑。  
在关上门后，布拉金斯基面无表情地靠着墙站立，用尽全身十二分力气来克制内心叫嚣着复仇的欲望。但是他不能，也做不到，他的仇人是那么的强大，以至于他在某些时候不得不屈尊接触他，即使他的胃被滚烫的恨意灼烧起泡。他的身影总能提醒他一些不可回顾的过往，这双蓝眼睛也曾该死的唯一注视着他，而现在随着他退却的力量一齐消失了。  
他恨如今的一切，就像他恨对方那永远年轻俊美的小脸一样恨着自己的软弱无力。  
“我看了那天从克宫传过来文件，”阿尔弗雷德在沙发上翘起了脚，他选择了王耀曾经躺过的那张，银蓝色的外套面料顿时被他弄得皱起来的。“我没想到你可以让利那么多，但总的算下来，对于现在身处困境的你总的还是收获颇丰。”  
“维持中东现有局势已经使我能做的最大让步了。”  
“我知道，”金发男孩盯着天花板上的灯发着呆，他似乎看到了在那花枝的角落藏着一张小小的蛛网，“只要武器卖得出去，石油别再贬值。”死多少人只是数字概念。  
有个念头突然一闪而逝，阿尔弗雷德刚才特别想询问对方如果王耀知道了会作何反应，他只是习惯性地想要伤害一下这只和他对着干的蠢熊。可是现在他却非常渴望见到东方人为此而痛苦的模样，他是会默不作声在窗台前对着花园流泪，还是让湿润的脸颊埋入羽毛枕后濡湿出一片深色的痕迹？那一定非常漂亮，不管怎么说，他都乐于见到对方被背叛后的脆弱。即使他并不能确定对方是否会有这样脆弱的时刻，王耀可是拥有一副臭名昭著的铁石心肠。  
“我不得不说，亲爱的万尼亚，”他无聊地撩拨起对方的容易受到情绪掌控的大脑，在看到布拉金斯基带着冷淡的面容走近他时满足的微笑了起来，“有些时候我还是很乐见于你仍然活在我的身边。”  
他将站在沙发边上高大的斯拉夫人扯得更近一些，使自己能够轻而易举地凝视那双在他面前永远也学不会说谎的紫色眼睛。他的仇恨与欲望无处可逃，可以被他轻而易举的化作合适的武器。他将那只手握在掌中细细摩擦，就像在感知对方皮肤下跳动的脉搏一般很久都没有撒手。  
“如果你所说的一切是真的话，是不是该有所表示？或者，我该一如既往将你虚假的许诺当成真实？”即使白金色头发的男人表面依然无动于衷，但是阿尔弗雷德却知道对方的内部已经软化了。他微笑着放开那只摸得到下面骨骼的大手，然后无声地换了个舒服的姿势：他将双臂放到脑后，俏皮地回答到对方的疑问。  
“如果我真的不在乎你，伊万，那为什么每次我还会在事态有变之前都给你打电话呢？”他微微眯上被突然灿烂的阳光刺激的双眼，像个美丽的魔鬼一样让他的信众听从他的每一个字。“那是我们的小秘密，即使在美梦之中，也不该说出来。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 米耀车震

等到王耀已经回到他所下榻的酒店时，阿尔弗雷德才把晚餐的邀请发给了他。但考虑到这可能是一个群体性质的小型聚餐，他就失去了参加的欲望。东方人觉得自己需要休息，尤其是想到明天可能又是一天不止不休的圆桌战争时，今夜的争吵大概可以省省了，他可没有那么多精力当世界第一炸药桶的保姆。  
他洗了一个快澡，等他已经换上睡袍并在收拾明天要穿的衣服时，长发还湿漉漉地搭在肩上的男人在自己的行李中发现一个已经包装好了的中型礼盒。他这才想起自己在离开祖国前给阿尔弗雷德准备了一份小礼物，以示自己个人对于美国新时代的祝福。虽然从对方换届至今已有了一段时间，而他们在此期间也见了很多次，但始终没有心平气和坐下来过；而在双方首脑会谈之前，王耀希望那个正处于精神错乱阶段的臭小子能接受他，不，他现在只期望对方能知晓他有一个友善的态度就好。  
他要明天在大庭广众之下把这东西递过去吗？东方人微微皱起眉头，他绝对会被自己的好外交官们的目光以及世界媒体的笔戳死。在痛苦的纠结几秒钟后，王耀认命般换上一套最舒服的便服。在踏出套房之前，他和自己的保镖打了一个招呼，抢过他们的车钥匙一个人开车去了阿尔弗雷德在曼哈顿的公寓。

夜风几乎吹干了他的头发，他捋着蓬松的长发将车子停在大厦入口的街对面，在抬头仰视那几乎看不到尽头的摩天高楼后提起手里的纸袋跨过了马路。  
他一路上不断受到一些礼貌范围内的打量，东方人保持着目不斜视的态度坐上电梯，他没有忘记在那之前给阿尔弗雷德的助手发了一条短信。  
等到那两扇金属大门向两边滑开之时，王耀如愿地看到了那个累得满头大汗的女实习生，她酒红色的眼影都有些花掉了。随后，他被这个出身于耶鲁的高材生拉住了。“他想见你。”女孩的舌头有些打结，有可能是出于第一次如此近距离地看清这个东方国家的真实面貌，那张涂着脏橘色唇膏的嘴唇因为惊异久久不能闭合。王耀最终点了点头，他没有忘记让女助手把那袋礼物提到她上司的房间里去。  
然而当王耀踩着楼梯再上一层的时候，音乐和喧哗涌入他的耳朵，众人的欢笑让他感觉自己似乎来自另一个世界。果不其然，阿尔弗雷德拥有让一顿晚饭都能变成派对的体质，他注定在这五光十色的人世里保持青春和美丽。  
人们起初并没有注意到这个低调的男人。他到来的无声无息，衣着普通，没有同伴，伶仃地走在天空花园最边缘的区域。第一个认出他的是柯克兰先生，他注意到灯光下一闪而过黑色长发和苗条背影，他微眯着眼睛将这个消息告诉给正在露天餐桌边和他争论直布罗陀问题的波诺弗瓦与卡里埃多。很快有更多的人注意到这个迟来的客人，他们或夸张或静默地打量着这个不合群的人物，这让只身而来的东方人倍感压力。他们依旧穿戴精明，通身上层人士的矜贵；只有王耀一个人像是半夜出来遛狗的大学生。  
他在水池边上找到了正和任永洙开玩笑的金发神明，他们的笑声几乎盖过旁边喷泉的响动。他沉默地靠在了距离对方不到两米远的围栏边上，用一旁修建得非常合适的灌木遮住众人窥视的眼睛，在这难得安静的角落享受从长岛方向吹来的冷空气。这个晚餐大概聚集了二十多个熟人，大部分都是与阿尔弗雷德关系亲密的厉害角色。他并不奇怪伊万的在场，但在看到了对方和费里西诺安聊得开心时，他还是下意识选择了避开视线。  
王耀突然有些烦躁，忘记带香烟的他背过身去看扶手以外的纽约夜景，从阿尔弗雷德公寓的天空花园可以俯视整个世界最繁华的区域，这是它最为美好的优点。棕色的眼睛追随着那些车辆在视野尽头变成破碎的星尘，然后立即又有新的光点补充了上去，直到消失在远方的黑夜。川流不息的交通让他想起漫长生命中那些似曾相识的景象，他专心致志地将思绪都放在回忆里的做法让他没有发觉另一个人的到来。  
“你发现了我最喜欢的位置。”一个毛茸茸的脑袋贴到了他的鬓边，王耀下意识地想要甩开对方，却被那更为强健的躯体禁锢住了。他嗅到对方呼出的热气里有香槟的味道，他并不讨厌，东方人放松下来环住了对方抱着他腰肢的手臂。“我总是在想，这样美丽的城市究竟会在什么时候回到它最初荒凉的模样？”  
王耀沉默地用指尖在他的手背上安抚着，他觉得此刻阿尔弗雷德并不需要他回答什么。他听起来情绪有些怪异的兴奋，却又着实忧郁着。他一会儿强硬到可恶，一会儿又温柔到可爱。  
“你会喜欢吧，当旧世纪的太阳坠落以后，你和你的朋友们将在礼堂里为我的死亡弹冠相庆。”他继续倾诉着，在停顿的过程中发出一声响亮的嘲笑，他的语速似乎受着酒精的影响开始无意识地加快了。“别否认你恨我，有些时候我觉得我们不该这样虚伪的往来。”  
他突然放开了王耀的身体，就像在督促自己尽快作出决定一般脱手得很快，东方人立刻转身拉住了这个金发的男孩，他拉住那双同对方的心一样火热的手。  
“或许，我没有你想象得那么恨你。”他只能说到这点，王耀截住肺腑里想要蜂拥而出的情感，他一边警告自己不要说多余的废话，一边为彼此痛苦着。长发被风吹起遮住了视线，然而他没有撒手，就像在害怕手中的砂砾即将被风吹散。  
“看看我的背后，”他示意王耀看看后面花园里的一切，“美食，花园，音乐。我的朋友们爱着我灯红酒绿的喧哗，渴望着我无与伦比的力量，却也仅限于此了……而作为我最大威胁的你呢，你又能如何证明你爱我？”  
男孩突然安静了下来，他后退着回到了喷泉旁边，像是失去全身力气一般躺倒在大理石的边沿上。王耀沉默地从角落里走了出来，他侧头打量了一下似乎专门站到离他们有些距离地方的人群，在那些目光扫过来前也躲到了水柱后面，那伞状的大喷泉可以完完全全地隔绝另一头的喧嚣。  
“你知道我想说什么？”东方人想去牵对方的手，可是那男孩忽然甩开了他，像是逃走般无情地离去

他在水池边上一直坐到了音乐和喧哗共同消亡的时候，那时他的耳边仅仅只有流水清脆的回响。老鼠窸窣般的议论声也没有了踪影，人们满怀猎奇的议论终于归于平静，他知道全世界都想了解他究竟对这位神的的宠儿做了什么过分的事，可惜本人却一点都不想回顾。  
在流逝的时光中，他变得柔软，不愿意隐藏，将真实的心意掏出来变为一把锋利的刀子，割开蒙在自己和所有人身上那点纸醉金迷的安慰。他既是个失败者，在痛苦的海洋中不断挣扎；又是个可悲的虐待狂，将自我与他人一视同仁，毫无怜悯。  
他承认心底那点对于阿尔弗雷德的嫉妒和报复心，还有那点拼命想把对方拉入泥潭的卑微“使命感”，他仇恨于年轻的英雄能永远站在光明之下的荣膺；但是他同样为此感到心碎，怜悯与愧疚在看到那双蓝眼睛里的痛苦时几乎溢出了胸腔，几乎让他的整个肠胃都绞动起来。矛盾到可笑的他就像站在悬崖间的钢索之上，在善与恶的两头徘徊不定，命悬一线。当然，他同时感觉到了自己脚下虚空里隐藏的危险，它们就像宇宙里的黑洞一样，难以追寻存在的痕迹，却又致命。  
东方人终于抬起了低垂的头颅，他沉默地凝视着外面那片繁华到极致的世界，突然发现那灯红酒绿的现代都市其实和许多地方毫无差别；如果他不是站在阿尔弗雷德的国土之上的话，如果没有男孩和他一起眺望的话，这片夜空也不过泯然众景矣。  
“人都要走光了。”  
熟悉的声音在他身侧响起，王耀如同刚被唤醒的睡美人般矜持又好奇地看向打断他思考的人：高大的斯拉夫人站在离他不过半米远的地方，他还是穿着今天下午那件黑色的西装，胭脂色的领带已经被他拉的半开，衣领下的皮肤犹如刚被剥开的山竹般雪白。他陪着他沉默地盯着那片夜空，被微风撩动的淡金色头发在深锁的眉头徘徊，似乎想要拨起那已经冻结的坦桑石晶矿的波澜。东方人突然觉得自己已经很久没有这样仔细地看过他了，他们见面的次数和话题一样在无形之中减少，宝贵的东西总像流水一般一去不复返，叫世人永远也抓不住。  
“你的车也应当在楼下等你了，你为什么还没走呢？”王耀礼貌地询问着，他失意又落寞地抱住自己的手臂，忽然意识到自己出门穿的有些单薄。“你是来替他赶走我的吗?”  
他几乎后悔自己的刻薄了，即使他说话的时候还带着笑容，好在对方没有同他计较言语里那点酸意。下一秒，一件外套披在了他的肩膀上。  
东方人抓紧了那还带着对方温度和气息的外衣，他重新询问地看向那双紫色的眼睛，在接触到眼睑下难以忽视的青色时，他又止不住心疼了起来。  
“我们一起下楼吧。”  
他和伊万在空荡的电梯里又再一次无话可说，直到他们看见了大厅外面停着的属于布拉金斯基的银白色轿车时，那几乎令人窒息的沉默才被打破。在他正要脱下外套还给对方时，那双熟悉的大手拦下了他的动作，王耀感觉到那骨节分明的手指传来不容置喙的力量。  
“我欠你的。”  
伊万没有避开他审视灵魂的眼神，但是东方人却没有忽视那坚定固执的面容上一闪而过的苦涩。他遮掩着脆弱，生怕草原上的狼嗅到一丁点血气。  
“不，”东方人微笑着摇头，褐色的眼睛里闪动着温柔地星光，转眼间抓住了那只想要从他肩头溜走的手，指尖在突兀的骨节上游走，“当我触碰你的时候，只是因为我喜欢你。”  
“但你还是很失望，对吧？失败者爱着他的赢家，我们维持一个古怪而虚伪的状——”  
王耀用手堵住了他的话语，他的掌心仍存留着一些像是沐浴露、方向盘和酒精混合的味道，细腻的肢体给伊万带来了些许痒意。他的黑眼睛在淡黄的明灯下显示出更为透彻的琥珀色，就这么认真地仰望着比他高出许多的东欧人。他们站在圆形大厅螺旋纹的大理石地板中央，脚下踏着美丽的宝蓝色花样，就像身处在风暴的腹地。  
“没人会因为对方道德高尚就爱上他，也没人会因为对方的强大就贸然决定要与他抵死缠绵。”他在说话的时候不忘脱下披在肩上的外套，温驯的面孔忽然带上一丝狡黠的气质。“如果你欠了我任何东西，我希望是由自己决定拿回代价与否，而非你自暴自弃的妥协。那才是最让我生气的地方。”

他站在楼梯上目送着对方的车离开，手指上还残留着对方嘴唇的温热。他怔怔地看了一会儿，在下一次车流到来之前跑过了大厦门前的街道。他叹着气摸索口袋里的车钥匙，然后咬着嘴唇、面有愁容地按下开关。汽车鸣叫了两声，他触碰着那比平时更加冰冷的把手。  
这世上或许永远没有真正胜利的人。  
只有不断衰老的灵魂。  
就在他要打开车门离开之时，一个熟悉的吼声定住了他所有的动作，这让他几乎拿不稳手中的钥匙。男人仓皇地回头望向马路的那一边，只见一个金色的脑袋隔着车流朝他上蹿下跳。他枯站着等待那个年轻的生命朝他跑了过来，涨红的双颊表明他主人的急切。  
“等等！别走……”阿尔弗雷德侧身避过一辆红色的甲壳虫，在司机愤怒的喇叭声中奔向那看起来被他惊呆了的东方人。“老混蛋！”  
王耀完全被他的气急败坏给弄糊涂了，他蹙起眉头，下一秒，他就被对方圈到了怀里，后脑被迫与车身来了个亲密接触——  
“——为什么你不告诉我！”头发乱糟糟的臭小子听起来既委屈又生气，但这只能让东方人更加摸不着头脑。他抱住对方冒着细汗的脖颈，手指下意识地为他整理起那头混乱的金毛。“你要送我东西，为什么不自己拿给我？”  
在王耀耳中对方近乎于无理取闹，这让他又好气又好笑。在他刚要开口解释的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经任性地咬住了他的嘴巴。他充满牛排和啤酒味道的舌头就像一条肉虫钻到了他的口中，在他湿润的口腔里放肆地豪取抢夺，夺走他的理智和氧气。这突发的故事令他陷入一片绚烂的海洋，东方人犹豫再三后，终于把无处安放的手放在了小家伙宽阔的后背上。  
“如果你要示好，不用这么害羞？”  
男孩光洁的额头贴着他的鬓角，柔嫩的嘴唇吻着睫毛和面颊，而略微沙哑的声音撩动着内心干涸的沙漠。他无能为力，抵御不了诱惑般想要与他永远纠缠，即使上一刻他们还说要分道扬镳。王耀的指掌在他的后颈上游走，似乎对于那火热的肉体爱不释手；而年轻的神明也做着同等的回应，他将他禁锢在怀抱之中，如同亲密无间的恋人，就要融为一体。  
男人的声音颤抖起来：“如果你此刻求我，我会无法抗拒地把一切都送给你。”  
阿尔弗雷德就这么把他抱了起来，东方人紧扣着他的肩膀，俯下头咬住他挺翘的鼻尖。男孩放肆地将他的双腿环绕在自己的腰上，然后打开后门将对方甩到了后排座椅上。他趴在对方的身上，将那颗精致的头颅从凌乱的长发中捧了起来。“我求你，我恳请你，我只想拥有你。”  
即使在昏暗的车厢里，王耀看不清对方的表情，但他吐出的热气和鲜活的肉体告诉他所有的真相。他忍不住回吻了一下对方的眼睛，想象那蓝汪汪的宝石里闪烁着怎样的星辰之光。  
阿尔弗雷德兴奋地舔了舔他的面颊，然后自己夺过属于对方的车钥匙坐在驾驶座上。他沉默又迅速地驶过即使到了夜晚也无比繁华的百老汇大街，通过东河上著名的布鲁克林大桥来到上纽约湾的岸边，与自由女神像隔“海”相望。王耀懒洋洋地躺在皮椅上，可以从后视镜中看到那双热切的蓝眼睛，他好笑地撩了撩自己的长头发。  
他们在一处人少的地方停驻了，身后是布鲁克林绚烂的灯光，而水的那一头则是喧闹的新泽西州。他们从汽车上走了出来，在刮来的夜风中静静地盯着眼前的风景。王耀注视着那片印在水里灯红酒绿的幻影，他同时也知道沿着东河那一边朝北走一点便是联合国总部的大厦，那是他现在一点都不想回去的地方。  
“比起我的屋顶，你会更喜欢这个的。”阿尔弗雷德嬉笑着转过来粘了下他的嘴角，他听起来自鸣得意极了。“只属于我们两个人。”  
王耀嘲笑着他的得意忘形，却只是纵容地扣住对方的腰身。他一边在心底感慨对方的喜怒无常，一边咬住那鲜嫩的唇齿。男孩如愿以偿般接受他的有怀送报，他热切地回应着对方充满试探与技巧的交流，并悄悄扯开了他的裤腰带。  
“别在这里，”东方人小喘着推开那个火热的肉体，他已经感觉到对方胯下有什么东西抵在了他的小腹上，然而阿尔弗雷德钳住了他的屁股，小英雄报复地咬着他的下唇不放。“小坏蛋，你有那么急吗？”他的责备却是甜蜜的，这让对方在他后腰与大腿上的探索愈加得寸进尺。“等等，我们……啊，回车上吧。”

在座椅刚被放下的时候，阿尔弗雷德就忍不住扑到了他的身上，他年轻的肉体上只剩下一条内裤了，王耀不知道他为什么会表现的比他更加着急。他像一只马犬一般撕开了他的衬衣，在东方人细腻的肌理上嗅着气味，并咬出明显的痕迹。  
长发的男人耐心地抚摸着他的屁股，而另一只手隔着他的紧身内裤揉弄那烫人的东西。随着他挑逗的动作，男孩满足地喟叹着，而那傲人的东西也从内裤边上探出头来，将那湿漉漉的头部杵到了王耀的手上。他耸动着挺翘的屁股，让越发粗壮的阳具在他的掌中碾磨着，以此得到更多的快乐，这情色的暗示令男人放在他屁股上的手狠狠地抓了一把。  
男孩柔软的舌头舔过他的乳头，在用那湿热的灵蛇服务过整体后，又用坚硬的牙齿咬住敏感的尖端，他成功得到老狐狸充满欲望的回应：男人的手脚都缠在了他的身体上，就像一条淫荡的蟒蛇，东方人的表现令他想起了那个并不遥远的春梦。该死的老妖精，男孩更加殷勤地对付起对方充血变硬的两枚果实，心下决定要干死这讨厌又撩人的敌人。  
老妖精的呼吸越加急促，他喉咙里的呻吟开始回荡在车内黑暗又隐蔽的空间里。他现在只能紧紧抓住阿尔弗雷德那几乎湿的快滴水的前端，另一只手则收回来按住了对方光溜溜还汗湿的肩膀。他自己的欲望也在裤子里渴望纾解，叫嚣着对方年轻湿润又紧致的肉体，天啊，他怎会如此性感。  
阿尔弗雷德像个甜美的天使，他绅士地褪去了王耀腿上的两层布，困扰他已久的裤子被残忍地抛弃在了车厢的角落。男孩蹲下来将他纤细的双腿举在那宽阔的肩膀上，火辣的亲吻落在了最细腻的肌肉上。  
“我知道你没带润滑剂，”他的双手抚摸着下面那对小巧的双峦，滚烫的呼吸喷在了男人已经蓄势待发的勃起上面。“但今晚即使地球毁灭了也不能阻止我操你。”  
他的舌头与男人坚挺的欲望相互纠缠着，将火热的前端吞到了喉咙里，并且每一次都发出了响亮的水声；同时他沾染着唾液的手指探向那个紧致的后穴，在干燥的神秘穴口试探向前。  
王耀被他弄得一时间有些意乱情迷，他咬着那只刚才抓挠过翘臀的手指，将喉咙里的尖叫压抑成楚楚可怜的啜泣声。他的脚趾因为欲望在车窗上抓挠着，试图用那要低一些温度冷静泛滥的情欲。  
男孩的手指终于探入那又热又紧的地方，他在洞穴最为敏感的地段按压着，配合着嘴里的动作刺激着陷入快乐的东方人。他知道这个男人虽然不如他强壮，爆发力也不如他，可在某些方面天赋惊人。他将那火热的欲望从喉咙里吐了出来，仅用舌头和嘴唇刺激着前端。  
在那后穴可以容下三根手指后，阿尔弗雷德终于从地上站了起来，他俯身趴在同样陷入情欲的长发男人身上，欣赏着他压低的呻吟，然后把勃发的下体捅了进去。  
王耀尖叫了一下，他死死地抵住对方的肩膀，在那丰满的地方留下深深的齿印。男孩像只发情的动物一般剧烈地抽动了起来，他健壮的囊袋打得滑腻的肉体啪啪作响。  
“你太紧了，王……该死！”阿尔弗雷德一手抓住皮椅背，一手搂住东方人纤细的腰肢，他的力量几乎将怀中的男人撞了出去。“上帝！老混蛋！是不是很久都没人操过你了……”他嘴里的话语让王耀越加兴奋，却同时反作用于那个得意忘形的自己。东方人不再克制嘴里的呻吟，男人一面发泄般吼叫着，一面在阿尔弗雷德完美的肉体上抓挠咬噬，并将后穴缩得更紧。然而他低估了金发男孩的恬不知耻。  
“天，阿尔弗，你怎么……啊，嗯……又变大了……”  
“太棒了！”男孩因为他的报复而更加性起，他肆意开发着这久未探寻的神秘之地。彼此的灵魂几乎要随着快乐冲上云霄，在宇宙的风暴里颠簸发狂，逐渐湮灭成未名的灰烬。他抵死纠缠般抱紧怀中的肉体，在他同样湿热的唇齿间寻找暂时的救赎。或许这救赎是浅薄并且短暂的，但这也是他们拥有的最后一片私人栖息地。  
灵魂的洪水最终湮灭了两个海洋上飘荡的孤舟，阿尔弗雷德喘着气落在王耀的胸膛上，他们彼此的体液交织在一起，把车子弄得一塌糊涂。他知道对方不会再开这辆车了，他或许该为他补偿一辆新的，一辆内部空间更大的，然后等待他们再一次把它弄得一塌糊涂。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 耀米浴室普雷

他是被窗外的鸟声所吵醒的，那一瞬间他还以为自己回到了中南海的房间里，然而睁开眼时挂在床顶的玫瑰花枝吊灯告诉了他真实的情况。王耀打着哈欠坐起来，他的指尖还有被那只小豹子咬下的痕迹，肉体被过度使用的酸痛在他尝试站立的一瞬间翻涌了起来。该死，他咒骂着那个臭小子，一面在地毯上的衣服里翻找自己的手机。  
每次和阿尔弗雷德疯狂的结果就是微信和邮箱被疯狂地填满了，似乎这个地球少了他一秒钟就不转了一样。他光脚跪在蓝色的地毯上，从那奄奄一息的外套里摸出自己的电话，让他猜猜，他的管家一定会问他昨晚为什么会一去不复返了？  
然而当他看到第一条信息时，脸上最后一点抱怨也消失了。王耀皱着眉蹲在地上，他难以置信地扯着自己的长头发，希望着他所看到的灾难只是一个恶作剧。  
直到风吹得他的后背汗毛倒立，他才意识到自己的赤身裸体。东方人毫不客气地跨过地上脏兮兮的衣物直达衣柜，再取出剩下的那条睡袍后准备到窗台上打个电话。这个晚上所发生的事简直令他心烦意乱。  
然而似乎有另一个人替他做了这件事。  
阿尔弗雷德披着和他同样的睡衣在清晨的阳光中朝着电话那头辩论着，只是激动的神情破坏了他完美的外表，还未梳洗的头发如同一个金色的鸟窝。似乎注意到王耀含有深意的审阅目光，男孩转过身来抽空朝他比了个待会儿谈的手势，他应付的表现令对方瞬间冷笑着进了浴室。  
东方人闭着眼在温热的水中放松着疲倦的肉体，他听到浴室门被哐地一下推开，等了很久却没有任何动静。即使心中充斥着各种怀疑，他仍然不动声色地享受着，静候对方先失去耐心。  
“王。”  
阿尔弗雷德充满磁性的声音在浴室里回荡着，夹杂他独有的学生派年轻朝气，和犬类的委屈。王耀终于仁慈地睁眼，他在氤氲的水汽中看到那个金发男孩歪着头靠在黑色的门框上，雪白的脚趾一下下地点着门外蓝色的地毯。他甚至还带着尚未清醒的苍白的惺忪，红润的嘴唇紧张地抿住。现在，东方人完全无法将他和刚才那个不耐烦的小霸王等同起来了，即使明知他的真实相貌。  
“伊万现在应该在回国的飞机上了吧？”王耀边给自己的肩膀浇着水边向那个好莱坞演技派的大男孩问道，他的眼神已经从对方虚假的表情回到了自己大腿的淤青上，“你给秘书长请过假了吗？不过今天我们都不去，他们要开派对。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻叹了一声，他成功地赢得了东方人一个充满探究欲的眼刀。王耀朝他斜过头来，象牙般白皙的双脚从水中撩起来搭在了光滑的浴缸沿上，大有一副静候他自我解释的架势。  
漂亮话被对方的一套反应堵在喉咙里，男孩只能收拾那副无辜的模样摆摆手走了进来，他的瞳色深邃的起来，难得的坦诚让东方人也正经地摆正脑袋。  
“我先声明，这事和我无关。”蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着近乎严肃又冷酷的光芒，他皱起的眉心能夹住一支铅笔了，“上帝作证，我恨他，可是炸地铁算什么手段？”  
他舒展了眉眼，俯视地站立在浴缸旁边，双手轻轻地插在浴袍兜里，看上去既漠然又轻蔑的模样。王耀故作质疑神色，阿尔弗雷德感觉被冒犯。  
“我该料到这个结果的……该死，不管我说了什么，你还是站在他那边的。”  
东方人却笑了出来。他的头颅又换了个靠的位置，海藻般湿润蜷曲的黑色长发贴在了另一边脸上，衬得皮肤越发白皙；他的眼睛里带着神秘的雾气，如同盘旋着什么令人捉摸不透的情绪，难得流露些精致的狡猾。他在笑他，男孩气恼地想着，心底未名的火焰却降低了它炽热的温度。  
“我从不知道你如此在乎我的意见。”王耀的笑容拉得更大了些，他伸出湿润的手去摸了摸对方镇定的面容。“你得相信我，阿尔弗，我是一直了解你的脾气的。”指尖滴下的水划过对方漂亮的锁骨，在走过一个迷人的弧度后没入雪白的睡袍。男人的眼神跟随着那可爱的水滴在那蜜色的胸膛上巡游着，直到它无影无踪，才恋恋不舍地回到那张尚且趾高气扬的脸上。“你喜欢摧毁与建立的快乐，却不喜欢那么直白的方式。”  
“谢谢你的赞美，实际上，我一直想那么对你那么做的。”蓝眼睛深深地看着他，男孩俯下身来，双手撑着浴缸的边缘，系带因为他的动作有些松动。他看上去像一只即将猎食的猫科动物，被隐藏在白色面料里的健美双臂依旧透露出隐隐约约的弧度。东方人收回了他的手，他重新在温热的水里寻找到舒服的姿势，只有双脚还挂在浴缸边沿任其变冷。他收敛了那几乎无从捕捉的狡猾，敛着下巴往上看，眼神没有被睫毛上挂着的水滴所打搅；他矜持地接受对方的威胁。“不仅如此，我想过要将你的皮完整的剥下来，你那细腻又漂亮的肌肤，它会成为床脚一块精美的地毯……而你的头发要填在我的枕头里，这样噩梦都会变得香甜……我最想保留你的眼睛，你那善变狡猾却楚楚可怜的黑眼睛，在灯光下会变成美酒一样的琥珀色，他们将永远留在我的展品架上……明白了吧，甜心，你所了解的并不是一个完整的我，所以停下你自以为是的判断。”  
王耀突然勾起嘴角，在对方尚未弄清那里面所代表的含义之前，他就强行把那金色的头颅拉了过来。当柔软的唇瓣纠缠在一起很久以后，阿尔弗雷德才发现他腰上系带已经被某个老狐狸扯开来了，而那只温热湿润的手正在他的腰腹抚摸，在肌肉的连接处带来噼啪作响的火花。  
东方人在索取够了之后才放开这个耀武扬威的小王子，发红的嘴角依然挂着对方最痛恨的微笑，这下两个人都被他弄湿了，可他并不为身为长辈却捉弄小孩子而感到羞耻。  
“记住，阿尔弗，你的敌人比你更了解你自己。”他终于收回自己由于一直暴露在空气中而冷掉的双脚，男人采用了一个半坐的姿势令他的脸与对方的保持在同一水平线上，而他的黑发粘黏在不停滑落着水珠的象牙色脖颈处，这对比强烈的景象令男孩不得不为此分心。“如果你不相信的话……”他欲言又止的暗示令阿尔弗雷德抓住了那只在他的腰间撩拨的手，王耀轻轻地在他的鼻尖吻了吻，他的手被男孩带领着滑向更为隐秘的部位：他握住了那个尚未完全苏醒却依然滚烫的肉块。“你可以试试。”  
回应他的是比刚才疯狂十倍的亲吻。  
阿尔弗雷德像是要吃掉他一样拼命汲取他口中的唾液，那条肉舌搅动得两个湿润的口器发出啧啧响声。老狐狸继续地套弄着那预热的渴望，可男孩覆盖在他手背上的手更为滚烫，他粗暴的引导令东方人的喉咙里发出令他更为兴奋的挣扎与不满。  
他最终结束了这毫无耐心的预热，金发男孩站起来甩掉了身上多余的浴袍，他赤裸的肉体匀称健美得如同希腊的神灵，而那蓬勃的欲望正对着他最渴望征服与发泄的面孔：他急切地抓住对方的湿发，将涨的不行的头部硬生生地杵到那细腻的肌肤上，并借着那躲闪的面颊色情地滑动着。  
“看在昨天我的服务那么贴心的份上，帮我舔舔吧？”  
他虽是请求的语气，可是抓住头发的手指却没有放松一丁点，他急切地朝着那红肿的小嘴挺动自己的屁股，像一只发情的狗。  
王耀却将对方拉进了水中，他亲吻着那张潮红的面容，让自己完全坐在对方的肚子上。他一面像是在品尝冰淇淋一般舔舐那圆润的耳垂，一面在对方的胸膛上摸索着，时不时地触碰玫瑰色的乳珠。他让阿尔弗雷德挺立的欲望在自己的双峦游走，却没有一丝要让对方进入那不远处还红肿着的热巢：他若即若离地挑逗令男孩只能像个哮喘病人般喘息着抱紧他，那甜美的嘴唇在东方人的颈部与肩头留下与昨日重叠的淤青。  
“该死，你个恶毒的老男人！”金发男孩握着自己的肉棍朝臀部那条美妙的缝隙中胡乱滑动着，水中奇妙的触感令两个人都拥有额外的快感，他半是请求半是威胁地咬住对方的嘴唇，然后用不断滴着唾液的舌头滑过那又肿又烫的部位。“我真想把你绑起来，蒙着眼睛拴在办公室的地板上，让你只懂得撒尿和做爱。”  
东方人在亲吻时仍不忘嘲笑对方的肖想，但他仍旧温柔地舔弄着对方的外耳道，然后轻声回应对方的热情。  
“你问我有多么了解你……第一点，你发情的时候比平时诚实多了……多可爱啊。”  
他终于出手将在他后腰肆虐的坚挺握住，当那微凉的掌心与火热的肉具接触时，男孩发出了一声急不可耐的喟叹，但王耀只是无趣地玩弄了一下，又让那来势汹涌的柱身回到了逐渐冷去的水里。  
他用嘴巴堵住了阿尔弗雷德的抱怨，同时弓起上身从对方的小腹抬起自己的屁股，那男孩的欲望被重新压回了腹部，紧贴着东方人自己的。王耀前后抽挺他泡在水里的胯部，让他胀痛的下体和细腻的会阴摩擦对方的坚挺，在感觉到对方禁锢自己的力量从他的腰上消失后，他才放开那张总喷毒液的嘴巴。  
阿尔弗雷德喟叹着躺在浴缸里，他有力的双臂扣在两边雪白的壁沿上，肌肉线条完美的不可思议；那张年轻的俊脸浮现着涨红的欲望，额头冒出的细汗在游经那双朦胧的蓝眼睛和似乎合不拢的红唇后最终滑向蜜色的胸膛。王耀在扭动自己的腰身时没有放弃观赏这一切的权力，他最终在满足了自我的视觉需求后又善解人意地吻上那双贪于索求的嘴唇。  
“阿尔弗，有人告诉过你……呃嗯，你是个天生的……哈，性、性感尤物吗？”  
他的话语最终也因为欲望而难以完整了，阿尔弗雷德不舍地追上他想要撤离的唇齿，用他强壮的手拦住男人纤细的腰身。他们亲密的摩擦在浴室里激起令所有人眼红耳热的水声。  
王耀最终加上了自己的手指，他细腻的指尖挑动着那蓄势待发的孔眼，在那赤红的头部夸张地拧压着，没有理睬对方口中抗拒的呻吟。  
男孩最终在他的手里丢盔卸甲，精液像烟雾散漫在空气里一般消失在水里，阿尔弗雷德只能颤抖着咬住男人的喉结。  
东方人自己并没有发泄，但他仍然镇定地从那诱人的肉体上移开来，并放掉已经冷透的水。男孩将想要逃走的男人拉回自己身体，他抱住对方的腰背与大腿，将亲吻印在那前一天才放肆过的胸膛和腰部。他终于得到对方想要隐藏的回应：那双腿不由自主地摩擦着他的肉体。  
“你愚弄了我的欲望。”  
“不，我只是习惯于先满足你永无止境的贪婪。”东方人抱着男孩的脖子，他的手指点了点对方挺翘的鼻头，然后打开了龙头重新让浴缸充满热液。“为了预防你的上层妞脾气收不住，我不得不牺牲掉自己。”  
他跪在那具健美的肉体上抚弄着每一条机理，在他灵动的手指下，那条半缩的肉柱重新翘立了起来，其规模好像比刚才更为可观了。阿尔弗雷德盯着对方的垂下的面孔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他的手从那细腻的膝盖靠内的位置一直摸向那最为隐秘的部位，他也伸手握住了对方的极乐之源。  
“我昨天……是不是伤了你？”王耀用眼神剜了他一眼，男孩却沾沾自喜地笑了起来，他用张开的大腿碾磨着对方的肌肤。“对不起，小美人，我低估了自己巨大的‘实力’……”他的自我赞美被掐断在男人的手指入侵他的后穴时，那根灵巧的手指在他温热的甬道里刁钻地挤压着，并带入许多热水。王耀没有停歇地立马又加入一根，阿尔弗雷德嘴里的话语变成了懊恼地咒骂，却没有推开那个突然变得没有耐心的男人。天，他的手指摩擦着他最致命的地带，就像要展开他的每一条褶皱一样戳弄着。  
在没有充分拓展的情况下，男人已经挺身而入了。金发的男孩难过地蜷起了身子，他像一只濒死的鱼从水中跃起。王耀没有留给自己怜香惜玉的时间，他快马加鞭地深入那狭窄的通道，这一切迫使阿尔弗雷德的喉咙里发出一声压抑的尖叫。  
“第二点，别人对你越粗暴……你越喜欢。”  
他说着便善意地停了下来，然后不怀好意地摸了摸那依旧挺立的前端。男孩喘着气落回了水中，他的手指在水里摸索着伸向两个人的连接处，恳求地拉住那只安慰着他欲望的手。男人温柔地在他溢出眼泪的脸上亲吻着，随后便尝试着缓慢地挺动起来，金发的臭小子这下只能无助地拉住他的臂膀与脖颈。  
王耀一面在那热切的屁股里抽动自己的欲望，一面为对方调整了姿势：他让阿尔弗雷德斜靠在浴缸上，让他强壮的手臂保护那脆弱的颈椎，紧接着便抬起对方的一条腿放在自己的肩头，开始了对那秘境的探访。  
丰满的屁股因为撞击而难受地抖动着，并带动起一阵阵水花；那些波澜又撞击在他的腰侧和乳晕上，那轻柔的拍打使他的上身一片难耐的瘙痒……一边是温柔的痒意，一边是粗暴的入侵，男孩的面上呈现出既饥渴又忍耐的痛苦表情，为了心底莫名一点不服气，他只能咬住手臂上的肌肉，努力压抑嘴里的呻吟。  
王耀正疑惑他为什么一反常态没有声音，抬头便看到对方的辛苦忍耐。细心的他一面放缓了自己腰间的力度，同时伸手去撩开那挡住对方面颊的头发。他本想展示的宽容一些的，可是阿尔弗雷德却又不满足于他的温柔，他睁眼瞪向那个使坏的老妖精。  
“你到底，啊，在做什么。”阿尔弗雷德在他的指尖狠狠地咬了咬，然后将它滑向自己结实的胸膛，按在那随着肉体起伏的玫瑰色硬粒上。他伸长了脖子叹息道，声音里充斥着委屈又辛苦的意味，又因为东方人接下来的碾磨挑弄发出更加渴求的呻吟。“我要你，该死……啊，呃嗯……快一点，你、你这个老狐狸。”  
老狐狸听从他的指挥开始大开大合地征伐着，男孩的乳头在他的手里变成两个鲜红欲滴的果实，饱满又诱人品尝。他亲吻着那条放在他肩头的大腿，一次次让自己火热的匕首刺入更深的顶端，让睾丸都打在那甜美的屁股上。他们的动作大得惊人，让热水溅出了浴缸，打湿了那块纯白的羊毛地垫。  
“唔嗯……啊、啊、啊啊！该死……太深了！混蛋！我要死了……”男孩的喘息中带着自言自语般的咒骂，但他的肉体却透露出他渴望更多的信息：他抱住自己那条被举起来的腿，努力朝着对方挺出自己的屁股；他的前段无人问津，只能蹭着对方光滑的大腿以自慰。他的脸颊如被火焰烧过一般，连眼泪都无法扑灭脑子里那团熊熊燃烧的火焰。阿尔弗雷德忘记合上嘴巴，涎水顺着下巴流下，然后因为激烈的动作被甩落到了水中。  
“哈啊、啊啊！我要射了……再、再快一点……嗯嗯，求你了，王……”他的屁股已经夹得很紧了，这让王耀只能专心致志地对付他的后穴：他前倾着身体，压住那只不安分的大腿，然后将对方的腰肢朝他抱过来。东方人的进攻更加剧烈了，似乎是感觉到那对丰腴的屁股深处呼之欲出的洪水，他深深地打在男孩最敏感的地方。“啊！上帝，我要去了……王、啊、哈！爹地……我不行了，唔，该死！我到了——”  
高潮那一瞬间锁紧的后穴令男人也忍不住射了出来，他狠狠地咬住对方蜜色的肩膀，让欲望的液体一齐进入最滚烫的巢穴。阿尔弗雷德的屁股颤抖的时间长得不可思议，在王耀已经滑出那红肿的门户时，男孩依旧沉溺在无法自拔的余韵里。他只能安慰地亲吻着那双失去焦距的眼睛和无法闭合的嘴巴。  
“第三，也是最后一点，你喜欢用一些比较‘放荡’的词汇刺激性欲。”黑色的湿发滑落到两个人的身上，像蛛丝一样把男孩的脖颈缠绕在里面。“这个习惯并不是和我一起养成的，但有时候我喜欢你这个小爱好。”


End file.
